When the Coin Flips
by JammersFlood
Summary: AU. Ichigo Kurosaki is a man of few words, he is mysterious, and he is always scowling. He is, most impotantly, also an orphan. Orihime Inoue is bright, beautiful, and always smiling. She lives with an odd yet happy family. An Ichihime fanfic.
1. Run from the Beginning

Orihime Inoue was daydreaming about distant lands and extraordinarily odd foods when the new student at Karakura High was introduced. "Alright class, we have a new student joining us and I expect you to be civil. If he looks weird don't gawk. Please." Ochi-sensei was severely hoping that the new student would not be as odd as the rest of her class. She crossed her fingers, praying for the best. The young orange haired man cautiously stepped into the classroom. His peers were instantly wary of him due to his intense scowl and harsh aura. The first few rows heard Ochi-sensei's sigh of contempt. "Hello!" She said in a fake happy tone. "Why don't you introduce yourself." The man sighed but continued. "Um… I'm Ichigo Kurosaki… and yeah."

"Why don't you tell us a little bit more about yourself Kurosaki-san." The young man narrowed his eyes and began speaking. "Uh, I moved here from a small village to the north and I…don't really know what to say after that. Sorry." He began scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Okay! Why don't you take the empty seat that's behind Orihime there and let's get on with the class!" Ichigo silently went to his seat and he only half paid attention to the lesson. The lunch bell finally rang and Ochi-sensei had Ichigo stay behind to talk to him about where he was in terms of school work and a little bit about his background. When lunch was over everyone went to their classes and finished up with their day. When the final bell rang, Tatsuki was about to introduce herself and a few other people to their new classmate until he suddenly ran off and out of the building. She looked over to her best friend with a puzzled gaze but the seemingly ditzy woman just smiled one of her supernova smiles. That smile though was swept away and simultaneously replaced with a look of deep worry. She flailed her arms as she explained her thoughts.

"Maybe the little blue men were chasing him, and now they're going to tie him up and take him to the evil palace of the Wasabi-cake Lord. And then, and then they'll make him do the WMCA for an eternity until he eventually becomes one of the many Wasabi-cake minions and…" "Alright Hime, that's enough. I highly doubt that's going to happen." "You think so?" She asked teary-eyed. "Yes. We'll just talk to him tomorrow and then we'll see what actually happened. Alright?" Orihime pumped her fist in the air excitedly. "Right!"

And with that, they left the school.


	2. Falling When Your Blind

The wind danced around that morning, causing the colourful hair of the young Orihime Inoue to fly wildly in all directions but down. Half blinded by her hair, she managed to walk into two poles, a firehouse, tripped over someone's dog, and eventually collided with a very tired looking Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ah… Uh… Gomenesai." She said timidly.

Ichigo only waved his hand but his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Uh… Ichigo Kurosaki right? We never got a chance to introduce ourselves yesterday, I'm Orihime Inoue."

Orihime was beyond nervous but she kept up her smile and tried to make conversation as best as she could. But again he only nodded; albeit this time he also scratched the back of his neck.

"Y…You're going to school right? We could walk t…together if you'd like."

He thought about it for a while. "Fine." His answer was plain and his voice sounded like it hadn't been used at all that morning. His voice though, sent her heart beating in an odd way.

_Settle down please. _She begged her heart silently.

The rest of their walk to the school was in silence. Orihime did her best to not run into anything else, but just before they reached the building she almost ran into another pole. Ichigo, though, had quick reflexes and was able to pull her back before she did. Pink dusted her cheeks and she smiled at Ichigo apologetically. "A…Arigato Kurosaki-kun… the little blue men must have tripped me when I wasn't looking." He turned his head in the other direction. "S'alright, just be more careful." She promised she would and then started explaining other atrocious things the little blue men had done to her.

That morning Orihime and Ichigo unknowingly created a friendship, one far deeper than either of them realized, and one deep enough to last more than a thousand lifetimes. But of course they didn't know they had fallen in love. That morning was also the first time of many that they would walk into the classroom together.

When Tatsuki, Keigo, and Chad saw them, they knew that something was to begin, but not one soul in Karakura Town knew of Ichigo's pain. They thought he was only a punk, that he wasn't very smart, but they of course were wrong.

"Hey!" Tatsuki greeted the two very different teens. Orihime cheerfully greeted her best friend while Ichigo grunted something that almost sounded like 'hello'.

"So," Tatsuki began. "You're the new kid. My name's Tatsuki Arisawa, I'm a black belt, and Hime here is my best friend. In other words; mess with her and you answer to me. Got it?" Ichigo stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Yeah sure."

And then the rest of the class filed in and the day began again. When lunch came around, Tatsuki asked Ichigo if he'd like to join them for lunch but he declined and disappeared. The same thing happened at the end of the as that of the day before. It continued for a few days after that and Tatsuki decided she had, had enough. So, she and Orihime followed him home to see what he was up to.

Even then they didn't quite figure it out.


	3. The Rain That Drowns His Heart

**AN: Alrighty then, another chapter. Thank you to NinaSkyLove and bleachbabe for your reviews. So… I started this story because I got all inspired after reading so many wonderful fanfics. (All IchiHime by the way.) And then I thought, 'hey, let's write one!' but then the other side of my brain was all like 'damn you woman! You can't even finish writing Stones Keep Falling or whatever the hell you're going to call it, (Stones Keep Falling is a story that I'm writing and is not a fanfic) so why are you starting **_**another**_** project!' And then I fought with myself until I worked up enough desire to write this and now I am determined to finish. Also after I wrote the first chapter my older brother said to me… "Since you started Mary, you have to finish. You got yourself into this." Or something like that. Ummm… So yeah. I wanted to test this out and switch Ichigo and Orihime's places. Hence, ****When the Coin Flips****. **

**Anywho, I should probably just finish this AN and get on with the story. Sorry for rambling. ;) **

**Oh, and before I forget this is kind of Ichigo's POV the last two were kind of Orihime's. Or at least that's what **_**I **_**thought.**

The house was silent and slowly the light that shone through the windows was fading. Ichigo hauled himself up off the couch with a sigh and made his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge made him feel worse; there were only a few food items left and he really didn't feel like going anywhere. So he went back to the living room and walked straight to the old wooden cabinet that had at one time held his mother's china set. But, if you looked in there now, all you'd find is bottles of liquor and sake, the only companions he had. On the night's that his heart ached with grief and tears threatened to fall, he'd always drink until he fell asleep and forgot what he was so sad about. Sure he was underage and his family would be upset if they could see him like this, but his pain got the best of him and so he carried on this way.

As soon as his fingers touched the closest bottle a knock came from his front door. Sighing again he closed the cabinet and went to answer it. Outside stood the champion and the princess.

Ichigo's brows furrowed and his scowl deepened, but when he glanced over at Orihime his expression softened a bit.

"Yes?" He asked plainly. Orihime thought about what she should say but was unsure and so she gave him her biggest smile.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun!" She greeted cheerfully.

Tatsuki sighed and spoke up herself. "You've kind of been ignoring everyone and not given any reasons. So, we wanted to see why. "

Ichigo ran his fingers through his spiky orange hair as he spoke. "Uh, I've been… busy, with stuff. And I… have had to make sure that I didn't waste any of my time on nothing." He didn't know exactly what to say, seeing as he didn't expect to be questioned and Tatsuki was beginning to grow suspicious. She peered behind him into the house and listened carefully.

"It seems pretty quite in there. Are you home by yourself?"

For less than a second, pain flashed through Ichigo's eyes but he once again composed himself, the mask fixed.

"Yeah just me."

But there was more pain laced into that sentence than either girl realized.

Tatsuki nodded and was about to speak when Ichigo interrupted her.

"I guess I'll see you later. Um… I kind of have to go to the grocery store and get a few things, so if you'll excuse me." The two girls were slightly dumbfounded as he locked up the house and walked off but by Orihime's request they vowed to learn more about him.

As Ichigo left on his food run it began to rain. His heavy heart gained another ten pounds and his facial features hardened once again. He stood still for a moment as he looked up at the dark sky.

_Hey mom. Where did the sun go?_

End of Chapter

**That last sentence made me sad. Anyway my next update will probably be next week. If you have time to review please do. If not I understand. **

**Blessed be,**

**JammersFlood**


	4. Sick and Wishing for the End

**AN: Huh, I wasn't as long with the update as I thought. Anyway I just read the third chapter of this story (I never really read my work before I submit it because I'm lazy, I just continuously write it and then hand it in) and personally I think it kind of sucked. It seemed different in my mind but oh well. Hopefully this chapter will be better and I hope to make at least one of these chapters sob worthy. Or at least sad. XD I love bittersweet the best. So without further ado, here is the next chapter…**

He got back from the grocery store, his arms laden with bags. Once he reached his house he dropped the bags on the front porch, unlocked the door and took everything inside. Ichigo only put the cold foods away before he returned to the cabinet, now feeling worse than the first time he reached for a bottle that night.

"God it hurts." He said as his mask completely vanished, showing the pain of a man who had lost much. He began his lonely journey and eventually ended up in his bedroom, completely knocked out.

The sunlight leaked in through the blinds and brightened the room. Ichigo's features were relaxed, he looked peaceful and carefree, but when the sun hit his face everything changed. Glancing at the clock with bleary eyes, he couldn't properly see the time. After a moment though, he realized the time of day although he did not care. It was past noon and all he wanted was to go back to sleep and never wake up. Yet he got up for another day and continued on with his routine. His head severely hurt and he felt nauseous but he did his best to ignore it. Ichigo made his way to the bathroom, was about to use the toilet but then he threw up. His eyes watering and his throat stinging. He sat on the floor and waited it out, in some ways wishing that this was enough to kill him. But he knew better, he _was_ the son of a doctor after all.

He brushed his teeth when he was absolutely sure it was over and got himself something to eat. After that he went to work on his latest book. He had started writing when he became an orphan, it was his way of getting money and affording what he had, but every story he wrote was a sad one much to his bitter amusement. They were famous throughout Japan and a few other places like the U.S but he had asked his publishing company to keep his name and face a secret. And so they did, giving him an alias and never publishing the books with his picture in them. He never went to signings either. Not many were privy to his existence. In his eyes, this was the best way to live with everything else he cared about gone.

And the day carried on.

It got dark again and Ichigo went back down to the cabinet. First he emptied one of the bottles, and got through most of the second when a knock came from the front door. He stumbled to it, with the bottle still in hand, and opened the only thing hiding him from the outside world.

And again, there stood the champion and the princess.

"Waddayawantsh?" He asked drunkenly, the liquid in the bottle sloshing as he swayed.

**Yay, my fourth chapter is done. Just so we all know, this fic has a one way ticket to the tragedy train. So when it starts to get happy, don't get too comfortable; it'll change. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Although three chapters late, but hey. I wanted this to show the darkness, in future chapters I'll show the light. But again, the darkness always comes back. *sigh* I have issues. Also, the next chapter **_**should**_** have some sweetness in it. *crosses fingers* HOPEfully.**

**Please review and blessed be,**

**JammersFlood**


	5. To Show the World Your Mistakes

**AN: Yay! Chapter five! Huzzah! I kind of am unsure as to what to say after that. (Now commence talking.) I do believe that I may or may not write a oneshot or two. I did have an idea for one but it has now completely vanished. Oh… maybe not. I think I just got it back. *writes it down before forgetfulness kicks in* Hopefully I can make them long. Just saying though, I know that this is completely out of the blue, but I'm not much one for IchiRuki fanfics. Not saying that there's anything wrong with it or something it's just that to me it's like reading about Ichigo dating his sister or something. Just saying. I feel weird reading them. So I don't. Anyhow let us get to the next chapter. Hobey-ho, let's go! **

"_Waddayawantsh?" He asked drunkenly, the liquid in the bottle sloshing as he swayed._

The two looked at him with wide eyes.

"K…Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked in concern. "Are you okay?" He laughed bitterly and took another swig from the bottle. Orihime instinctively reached towards him but he stepped back before she could make any contact.

Taking this chance as an opening, Tatsuki decided to let herself in, dragging a squeaking Orihime with her.

"T…Tatsuki-chan!" She cried; a confused Ichigo watching them enter his house. Simultaneously, Tatsuki closed the door and left Orihime behind with Ichigo as she went to explore and figure out the mystery of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"A…A…Ah. Gomenesai Kurosaki-kun. I didn't think that Tatsuki-chan would be so… brash. I should probably go find her so that we can…"

She was cut off when Ichigo pinned her against the wall and stared at her with piercing amber eyes.

"Kuro…" And she was cut off again as his lips pressed against hers. Her body froze and her mind began racing. But instinct took over and she found herself kissing back. In any situation she realized, she would _always_ kiss him back, as if this was the way it should always be. Him and her.

Always.

Except Tatsuki came back and saw the two. She made her way over to them, grabbed Ichigo by the collar and threw him on the ground.

"What the hell?"

Orihime blushed furiously and Ichigo remained stunned. The champion now lifted the orange haired man off of the floor and had him eye-to-eye with her.

"You damned idiot? First I find you drinking and now you're here kissing my best friend. Where the hell is your family? I think they should know what you're up to."

He once again laughed bitterly.

"My family? They're dead, they're not coming back." His voice was seething and it didn't sound as drunk as before. Tatsuki was taken aback.

"They're… But… When?"

"Eight years ago. Why? You want to make fun of me because of it?"

"Why would I…"

"Well everyone else seems to! 'Hey Kurosaki! Where'd your mom go? Oh that's right, she's dead. And your dad? Oh that's right, he's dead too.' Always the same goddamn thing. So why not you too? Or are you just going to be one of those people who show their sickening pity?"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried unhappily. He glanced over at her for a moment before suddenly passing out. Both girls were confused but Tatsuki eventually got her wits back and began hauling Ichigo off to his room. Orihime followed meekly behind and then helped get him into the bed.

"What should we do?" She asked quietly, clearly upset about something. Tatsuki sighed but then answered.

"We call our houses and say we're sleeping over at a friend's house. We'll have to have a chat with him tomorrow morning and I don't really want to leave him here by himself."

The busty beauty nodded and that is just what they did.

_I wonder, Kurosaki-kun. How much pain are you really in? Do you… ever cry? Are you afraid? And… would you… would you, hate me if I told you that I love you? For more than five lifetimes worth. Or would you love me back? Could you… after all that you've lost?_

**And so the fifth chapter ends. Grazie to all who review and alert. MANY thank you's. I know that these chapters are fairly short and I do apologize but I do try my best. On the off note, I really wish that I could meet Johnny Yong Bosch. (If you didn't know, he is the english voice actor for Ichigo. He also is Vasch in Trigun, Nero in Devil May Cry 4 [LOVED that game], someone in Code Geass, played a bunch of different ninjas in Naruto [like Sasori and filler characters], I think he's in Eureka Seven, was the black power ranger way back when and the green one too I think [I know there's multiple power rangers], and has done a lot of other stuff.) Anyway PLEASE review.**

**Blessed be,**

**JammersFlood **


	6. She Breaks His Walls

**YAY! I'm back! *Claps* I do apologize for taking such a long time to update. My brain monkeys have been invaded by the ever volatile obsession monkeys. Not something that I appreciate mind you. Also I have been playing a lot of Oblivion. (AMAZING game that.) And I have been working on my book that I am writing AND I just started to work on creating a Murder Mystery Game. But I think that I am making excuses. I did write a oneshot like I said I was going to, and it wasn't so dark, albeit it was very sad. I even made myself cry. Maybe I was just so happy to have written a not so shoddy poem. Maybe. I don't see the point of disclaiming things when you clearly do not own them. Anyway. Onwards dear friends into the land of make believe and intangible companions.**

_Could you… after all that you've lost?_

She did not sleep that night. She was, for lack of a better word, confused. And worried, and so many other emotions she did not know how to place. Her gentle eyes watched the lonely, drunken man in front of her, as he slept through most of the night and the following morning. Her back was stiff, and her neck ached from sitting so long on the computer chair but she still did not move. She couldn't. She was too absorbed in watching him, too absorbed to care. Tatsuki on the other hand had fallen asleep on the couch opposite the bed, using a spare pillow and blanket she found in the linen closet. There was no school that day and so the girl's parents had allowed them to stay and they did not bother to wake Ichigo.

Five minutes…Ten minutes… Half an hour later and Tatsuki awoke; worried about her best friend and then Ichigo… Five minutes, they waited quietly… Five minutes after that Tatsuki began to grow impatient… Seven minutes later and Ichigo finally opened his eyes, but he was rightfully confused. Tatsuki shifted, letting the previously blocked light past her and into the eyes of the orange haired man. He groaned in pain as his headache immediately became worse.

"Why the hell are you here?" He asked, whilst rubbing his forehead.

"Because of your constant behavior and what you said last night. AND you were also drunk." Tatsuki sternly replied. Both girls caught a flicker of emotion in his eyes before he scowled even more.

"That gives you no right to be in my house. And what are you talking about? What did I say last night?"

Tatsuki hesitated before replying. "You told us about your family… how they're… uh… dead."

Ichigo sighed, pain evident in his eyes and his hand ran through his hair. He sighed again and then glared at her.

"Yeah, and? That still doesn't give you the right t…" He stopped talking, eyes wide, as he abruptly got out of bed and headed to the washroom. The two wore confused glances until they heard the ghastly noises coming from the other room. Orihime was about to get up to try and help in any way possible, but Tatsuki held her back. Around a half an hour later, he came back out.

"Are… Are you okay Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked timidly. He was slightly shocked by her concern but he let a sad excuse for a smile slide onto his lips.

"Yeah. I'm fine." His voice slightly broke as he said the last word. This caused the healer to frown in concern.

"Kuro…"

"I said I'm fine. Anyway, why exactly are you two here? I don't appreciate unexplained visitors in my house. "

"We wanted to talk to you." Orihime replied just before Tatsuki. He sighed again for the third but not final time that morning.

"Fine… I guess we can talk over breakfast, then."

And so they all went downstairs for breakfast. Ichigo cooked along with the help of Orihime, causing him to feel a warmth he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

_Hime… Could you ever love a man as broken as me? Would you be disgusted if I told you I loved you… and if … If I asked you to marry me when we're old enough… would you say yes? I remember wanting to marry my mother when I was younger, but she… and now there's you… and your smile. That super nova smile of yours. It's so… liberating. My heart doesn't hurt so much anymore… I. Thank you…_

**Yeah the ending kind of sucks. But I do send my deepest apologies for not updating sooner. And can I **_**PLEASE**___**get more reviews. It'll give me bonus inspiration so that I can do three things at once. If not I may take a wee bit of time to update. I can't wait for Mortal Coil!**

**Blessed be,**

**JammersFlood**


	7. This is What We Share

**Gomenesai! I've been meaning to update for a while but I've had next to no inspiration. (After reading Mockingjay and all my school type work… argh! And then I had to finish that Murder Mystery, write a story for my good friend Kallista ['twas her birthday], write a newspaper for school, going on 2 months of 5-6 or less hours of sleep. I'm really…) Anyway, what I'm TRYING to say is….my deepest apologies. Please don't hate me!**

***Runs away from various objects being thrown by the angry mob* **

_Why don't you smile Kurosaki-kun? Why is there so much pain in your eyes?..._

"So, are you going to explain yourself or are you just going to ignore us?"

Tatsuki had been questioning Ichigo for the entire time they were eating breakfast. He hadn't said a word and would have liked to keep it that way, but Tatsuki was beyond annoyed.

"I… Alright... Do you want me to tell you my life story or something?"

"Yes."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Fine… I was born in Kyoto, Japan. I used to go to a…a dojo. One day…Coming home from there I… And they…Then I was sent to my uncle's. Two years later he...died too."

"What do you mean by _too?_"

"My parents…and my sisters…they….they all picked me up from the dojo because it was my…my birthday and we were going out. We decided to take a short cut through this alleyway. I…I wanted to get to the restaurant as fast as I could and…I begged them to take us…There was a man in the alley…He was scary looking and he bumped into me. I got angry, began shouting at him, and." Ichigo's eyes had closed and his voice sounded like shattered glass.

"He pulled a gun. Shot Her…then dad. Then Karin…and Yuzu. He shot me…but he missed and I was only unconscious. I woke up in a daze…_so_ much blood had pooled out…M…Mom was dead on top of me. She was…so c…cold. The man had gone and I remember screaming…I remember crying. And I…My Uncle Jushiro…took me in. He was the only family I had. But he was sick…He always had been. And…he died two years ago. I was left on my own without any money or family. But... I had already written a story, it gave me a way to put my anger into something. I published it and instantly rose to fame. I never accepted interviews or the like, because I don't want to be an easily recognized person. Everyone I've ever loved is dead. I just want my peace. Yet…it still hurts. So much more than when they were first gone…I…I don't know why that is, though."

Orihime had been holding back her tears, she felt immensely sorry for him, extremely guilty for having made him talk about it, and even though she didn't quite understand his pain, somehow, she felt it.

"I am so sorry Kurosaki-kun. W…we shouldn't have intruded and asked you such personal questions…I…" And she started crying.

Excusably confused, Ichigo stared at the girl, wondering if he had said something offensive to her. Albeit, he said nothing about the matter. He just sat there watching her cry.

About an hour later, the two girls left after many apologies, and making sure that the two red haired teens were okay. When they were gone, Ichigo slid down the wall onto the floor, and began to cry. The memories of his ever painful years, flashed freshly through his mind, snapping every single heart string in it's midst.

_Were we always this way?_

_Always attuned to be one, always feeling the other's heart? I realized that I like it, in a sick masochistic way. Because it hurts me so, but then… I know that I'm…not alone. I have you right? Hime? Please promise me that you'll never leave. I don't want to lose my heart again. And you…you're my last and only. After this…I'll be gone._

**Yay! New chapter…Yes, yes. I know this was a most horrific chapter. So horribly written. *Sighs* I did however try my best. And if you want to thank anyone for this update, thank yoyogigi125 for reminding me today, a day when I'm up to writing, to write this damn chapter. So consider yourself a hero to anyone who cares about this story. Huzzah! Ooh, and who here agrees that Kubo-san is mean for making each Bleach chapter suspenseful. I think so…but he is a genius.**

**Blessed be,**

**JammersFlood**


	8. We Are and Were

**Okay, this is my filler type chapter of awesome…thoughts-ish, ideas of mine. I think…I'm confuzzled now. Anyway, before the little brain monkeys attack me I **_**should**_** probably get on with the story. Or filler story…or….**

_It started with that first time…so many years ago. When you were the Sky King's daughter and I was a herder. You were lonely, and the king felt sorry for you; so he arranged our marriage, and instantly, we fell in love. Those were the best days, seeing your smile again and again. But we, we forgot our duties. So consumed was I by love, that I let my job slip. Tentei grew angry. He missed the beautiful things you'd create and he separated us. Sending us to opposite ends of the river. You remain in heaven while I was sent to hell. But it's fine, because I know that I'll always see you again. We always get a chance to meet on earth, to live a lifetime. Even if we become separated once more so soon._

_All the lifetimes we've shared I cherish each one. I love you, as I always will. I hope that you will never forget that. I will fight for you, and die for you. My soul will shatter and my heart break, but you'll find me and weave all the little pieces back together. Just like you always do._

_And I know that I'll go through thousands of lives loving and losing you. I know there'll be times when we don't even meet. Hell, I know that each time we depart again, it will make my heart ache so much worse than before. But I'll never regret it. No, not once. Even if you hate me, Hime._

_Please, just promise me that…That no matter what…we will fade together, when the time comes. And, that even though we live in a memory every time we live a lifetime…I want to make that memory a good one. So, let's not screw it up, 'kay? And I'll see you again soon…_

***Sighs* Yes, yes. I know this sucked. In all fairness…um…It popped into my brain. You know how everyone has different IchixHime stories? And there's the Tanabata legend? Well I was under the impression that it was a swell idea for that to all be linked together. So thus, as the legend states that they meet again once every 'year', they live a lifetime on earth and then are separated again. *Gives most convincing smile*. It could work see? See? No? Squint your eyes a bit then. How about now? No still huh? Well just…just walk away. But I decided to write this story on it. From good old Ichigo's perspective. And I thought it should be part of this fic. For some odd reason. **

**On the off note, have you ever eaten raspberry jam on spaghetti noodles? I think it's pretty tasty. **

…**And finally have you guys seen the trailer for the fourth Bleach movie. It's called ****the Hell Verse.**

**I REALLY want to see it. You know what? Just because I am an uber nice person, I'll provide you with a link…**

**.com/watch?v=Sm1FC-jqTUE&feature=related**

**I still get goosebumps…**

**Can any of you tell that I'm a little slap happy at the moment? I'm all talkative today. But seriously, the jam and sgetti noodles are awesome. (And yes, I meant to spell it that way.)**

**Blessed be,**

**JammersFlood**


End file.
